Birds of Prey: Batgirl Vol 1 1
|NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Jordan B. Gorfinkel | Writer1_1 = Chuck Dixon | Penciler1_1 = Greg Land | Inker1_1 = Drew Geraci | Colourist1_1 = Gloria Vasquez | Letterer1_1 = Albert DeGuzman | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Birds of Prey | Synopsis1 = As Black Canary battles a group of gun toting villains, Batgirl leaps into the fray. Batgirl urges Canary to not hurt them, revealing they are controlled by the Mad Hatter. Scattering the villains, the women interrogate one. Freed of the Mad Hatter's control, he reveals he is a judge and that he last remembers having dinner at a club. Suspecting the Mad Hatter may be using the club, Batgirl and Black Canary take to the rooftops. Batgirl starts to become suspicious as Dinah is not acting normally. She seems skittish, wanting to call in help. She's not using her car as she should. She keeps encouraging Batgirl to call in Batman. At the club, they discover the Mad Hatter. He has taken the head of Arkham Asylum under his control and is preparing to release all the villains. Black Canary declares this too big and insists Batgirl contact Batman, but Batgirl refuses, saying they can handle it. They are discovered and while occupied with the Mad Hatter's goons, the villain escapes. The heroes pursue and catch up to the Hatter at the asylum, where he's already released a rogues gallery of Batman villains. Batgirl covers Canary's escape, but is captured. When she awakes, she is bound and the villains, particularly the Joker, threaten her. First, though, they go after Canary, who after they are gone, doubles back to rescue Batgirl. Black Canary insists that there isn't time to get her loose. She needs Batgirl to tell her how to reach Batman so she can get help. Batgirl finally relents and tells her where to find the Batcave. The illusion is dispelled, and Spellbinder stands triumphantly before Oracle, who is tied to a chair. Spellbinder explains how she know Barbara is Oracle and is amused the crippled girl has fantasies of being Batgirl. She leaves with a group of gunmen to find the Batcave. Once they're gone, Oracle frees herself. Spellbinder and her goons arrive at the location described by Oracle as the hidden entrance to the Batcave, but there is nothing here. Realizing they've been lied to, Spellbinder races back to torture the information out of Barbara. Arriving back, she finds Oracle has escaped. She starts searching for her, but Oracle catches her by surprise and easily knocks her out, leaving her for the police. Back at the Clock Tower, Oracle calls Black Canary, who is out of the country on a mission. She wants to talk when Dinah gets back. Meanwhile, Blockbuster is not amused that Spellbinder's mission has failed. He decides to take a more direct approach regarding Oracle and orders to kill her ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** Homburg Club Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}